dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Seto Kaiba
Which foil can overshadow the other? Who do you think will win? Shadow the Hedgehog Seto Kaiba Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Seto Kaiba stood atop his tower, his long, white coat flowing in the wind. Another championship is being held, and a certain reward was going to be held for it. A blue emerald, which was sealed in a glass case. He admired the gem, but he didn't care for that. He figured Yugi would be interested in another duel, and that could be his chance to beat him in battle. However, it'd turn out that tonight wouldn't just be time for viewing. A certain creature was zipping across the towers, towards the building Kaiba stood atop. He was known as Shadow the Hedgehog, and he learned that the one emerald he was missing was over there. He dashed forward, and leapt for the building. He landed, but garnered the attention of the other man on top of it. Seto Kaiba turned around, and spotted the Hedgehog. Kaiba: What are you? Shadow: I'm the proper owner of that emerald. And you're going to hand it over if you know what's good for you. Kaiba: Is that a challenge? Shadow: You'd call it a challenge, I'd call it an execution if you don't stand aside. Kaiba: I don't "stand aside." With that, Kaiba flicked up his arm, revealing a duel disk, which extended itself into its full form. He took out a deck of cards, and put them into a slot on the device. Shadow, meanwhile, grunted, and began to propel himself forward. Kaiba: Stand back and prepare for battle! Who's the better rival? FIGHT Kaiba: I draw! He took out five cards from the top of his deck, and held them in front of him, Shadow still dashing towards him. Kaiba: And I play Vorse Raider! He placed a card in the middle slot of his Duel Disk, and suddenly, a monster spawned in front of Shadow. The monster looked like a body builder, held a handle with a blade at either end, blue hammer-like pants, a green vest that exposed his abdomen and chest, as well as what appeared to be the upper half of a monster's skull on top of its head. Kaiba: And I place two spell cards face down! With that, Kaiba put two cards into the slots in the bottom ridge of his Duel Disk, which manifested on the field as cards facing the ground. Kaiba's Inner Monologue: I've never seen something like this! I need to test this creature's power before I can go all out! Shadow: What the-? Kaiba: Now, attack Vorse Raider! With that, the monster charged towards Shadow, blade raised. Shadow didn't let himself falter. He kept up his speed and ran towards the Vorse Raider. The monster raised the blade and chopped it down towards Shadow, only for him to quickly step to the side and dash forward. He kicked him in the abdomen, then kicked upwards, knocking the creature off balance. Quickly, he curled up into a ball, and rammed into the Raider's abdomen, splitting through him. Instead of gore, however, the creature dissolved into fragments of light. Kaiba watched the dial on top of his duel disk, representing his life points. It was at 4000, but now it decreased to 3900. Kaiba's Inner Monologue: Perfect! With that I now know that creature's attack level is 2000! Victory is assured! Kaiba: Now I draw! With that, Kaiba drew three cards to replace the three he placed. Kaiba: And I summon, Kaiser Glider! Another monster spawned in between Kaiba and Shadow, this one bearing metallic flesh, being surrounded in fire, and being bird-like. It's attack was 2400. Shadow: Another one?! Kaiba: This monster boasts more attack power than even you! You're finished! Kaiser! Eliminate that pest! The monster screeched out, and charged at Shadow. It headbutted him, throwing Shadow far away. However, he got back onto his feet, and dashed back at the monster. He leapt up and spin-dashed into it, but merely dented its metallic coat. Kaiba's Inner Monologue: Not smart pitting one monster against me! I know precisely what he's capable of, and now I can destroy him in only two turns! Shadow, while in midair, grunted in annoyance. He then pulled out a Chaos Emerald, and channeled chaos energy forth. Shadow: Chaos spear! A spear-shaped light construct shot forth, and embedded itself into the creature's flesh. It reared back and tried to attack again, but Shadow dodged and sent forth another spear. Shadow dodge-flipped away as it snapped at him some more, and he threw more chaos spear with each spear. With one final spear, he pierced its chest, and caused it to disintegrate. Seto Kaiba: What?! The chairman of Kaiba Corp looked at his life counter, and saw it dwindle down to 3400. Kaiba's Inner Monologue: He only had 2000 attack points before! Now it's 2900?! How is this possible?! Shadow dashed forwards, past the monster mid-disintegration, and seemed intent on striking Kaiba. Category:Somebody495 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Card Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs